


Water and Fire: A Zutara Ending

by cgreene



Series: Fire and Water: A Zutara Story [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Zutara, all those awkward feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgreene/pseuds/cgreene
Summary: Three years after becoming Fire Lord, Zuko and Katara's find themselves back in each other's lives and get the opportunity to explore their feelings. This follows my other story, Fire and Water: A Zutara Story, my imagined ending for the show. But you don't have to read that to follow this one. Enjoy!
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fire and Water: A Zutara Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776670
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello and Welcome! This story is my imagined Book Four for the Avatar the Last Airbender show. It picks up three years after the show concluded and is the predecessor to my other story, Fire and Water: A Zutara Story. You don't have to read that story if you don't want. It's basically just my spin on the events of the show, pushing slightly harder on the feelings between Zuko and Katara and ending in a balcony scene where, instead of that dreaded kiss, Aang asks Katara if she shares his feelings for her, she says no, and then he asks if she has feelings for Zuko, and she says maybe. Aang then very nobly tells her he thinks she owes it to herself to figure that out and bows out.
> 
> For my previous story, I did write two endings, one where no characters died (like in the show) and one where a major character does die (because I felt that was more realistic and made for a better story). For those of you who preferred the nicer ending, I'm sorry to say that I'm going to continue this story with the character's death included. It won't really affect the plot much at all, as this story will primarily focus on Zuko and Katara, but it will be mentioned in the background, so just a heads up: Sokka did not make it. Please read chapter 19 (or, The Fire Lord, Part 4, Version A) of my previous story, if you want to know what went down. Also, for my new readers, in my version of this world, Zuko's mom was executed rather than banished. It doesn't have much impact on the story, but just so you know, I've changed that detail as well.
> 
> I'm following the style of the show, and calling this Book 4, King since it's about ruling, in case anyone is wondering. I'm going to be interweaving a few elements form the comics in here, chiefly the conflict in the colonies and the Harmony Restoration Movement. So if you're wondering what I'm talking about there, it's from the comics.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Book 4: King

Chapter 1 – An Unexpected Visitor

* * *

"Uncle!" Zuko calls as he strides through the Fire Nation's Royal Palace halls. "You won't believe our good luck!"

Zuko has been Fire Lord for three years, and they've been filled with many trials and tribulations as he's tried to carry his nation forward and restore balance in the world. It's been difficult work, and it's taken its toll on the young man, especially all the ordeals with the colonies, but today, he sounds almost jubilant.

Uncle Iroh is resting in the gathering room in private quarters of the royal residence. Gentle fires flicker from every wall, filling the room with a soft golden light that dances on the soft red walls. He is doubly delighted this afternoon because he is not only enjoying a cup of one of his favorite teas but also because he has the opportunity to play a good game of Pai Sho.

"That is a very interesting move," he says, stroking his chin and tugging his white beard with his fingers as he looks at the titles on his side of the board and considers his next move.

"Did you hear me, Uncle!" Zuko shuts as he jogs towards the gathering room. He knows his uncle is around somewhere. "Those marauders in the Fire Nation ship that have been looting all the traders in the South Emerald Sea are actually from the Earth Kingdom! They'd disguised their ship to look like one of ours, but they're Earth Kingdom. King Kuei has to deal with it! Not me!"

Zuko bounds towards his uncle with a big smile on his face, happy that, for once, one of the problems of the world falls on someone else's shoulders to solve. The issue with the marauders had been a thorn in his side for the past several months, and many had demanded the Fire Nation pay restitution for the goods and profits lost even though Zuko had no idea who they were.

"That is very good to hear, Lord Zuko, maybe now you can help me figure out my next move. I find myself in a bit of a quandary…"

"Uncle, you know I hate playing Pai Sho," Zuko says as he spins around the corner and stops in his tracks. The person playing Pai Sho with his Uncle is Katara.

She looks up at him and smiles. Zuko has to consciously make sure his mouth isn't hanging open.

"Katara," he stammers, bowing formally, "welcome to the Royal Palace."

He doesn't know why he says this. He defaults to royal protocol whenever he's nervous.

Her smile widens and she laughs softly.

"Come, Zuko," Iroh calls him, "what do you think I should do, the young waterbender has just made a most interesting move."

Zuko doesn't want to help his Uncle, but he doesn't know what else to do, so he goes over and sits by him, staring at the board.

It's been nearly three years since he's seen Katara, since she asked to speak to him on the balcony on the day of his coronation and they'd snuck off to the side gardens and made out desperately, their hands running all over each other, their breaths hot and heavy.

"Oh, Zuko," she'd said, after one particularly long kiss. But she wasn't calling him the way he'd hoped she would. Her voice wasn't a request or invitation. It was an apology.

He took her face gently in his hands and held it back, looking her deeply in her eyes.

"I like you," she said, leaning in for another quick little kiss.

Zuko felt a laugh rattle deep in his chest, but he couldn't quite let it out. "I like you too," he told her.

But both of them knew that wasn't the start of their conversation, but the end of it.

_I like you, but I have to go home. I have to see my father, be with my family._

_I like you but I have to lead my people. I have to rebuild my nation, repair the world._

Neither of them needed to say it, so they just held each other, Katara nuzzled into him slightly and he rubbed her arm and they watched the sunset over the dazzling gold-colored roofs in the Capitol. Night settled in, tucking the world in darkness as the final colors from the day faded away.

It grew chilly, and the sounds of their friends' conversation, his Uncle's Tsungi horn, had long faded away. Both supposed everyone knew what they were up to, neither cared.

Katara clung to Zuko, savoring the warmth and strength that his body offered her, even though she'd grown uncomfortably cold because she didn't want to leave him.

When she started to shiver, Zuko finally said, "Come on, let's go inside. I'll walk you to your room."

And he did, respectfully bowing at her door before walking to his own.

He knew she was still devastated by the death of her brother, and knew she needed time to mourn for him and figure out how to move on.

Admittedly, Zuko didn't think it'd take them three years for them to see each other again. But he was as much responsible for that as she was.

She wrote him a letter, a few months after returning to the Southern Water Tribe. She spoke about how good it was to be with her father, seeing her Gran and many of her other friends. How she was excited to begin doing good work again, something about collaborations with the Northern Water Tribe…She expected to do some traveling back and forth between the two poles, she hoped she'd be able to stop by and visit him at the Fire Nation Capitol.

Zuko immediately wrote her back, speaking briefly of what he was trying to accomplish as the new Fire Lord but mostly focusing on how excited he'd be to see her, and saying that he hoped her journeys brought her his way soon and how happy he'd be to see her. He'd also added many apologies that his responsibilities didn't allow him to visit her, at least twice.

Katara was impressed by the quality of his calligraphy, she was nervous to reply to him for a few weeks, her handwriting was so unruly and ill-practiced. She almost wondered if he had someone else write it for him, but she supposed it was another result of all his royal training.

By the time Katara did pass through the Fire Nation's waters, Zuko was off in the colonies trying to diffuse another war. He'd agreed to something called the Harmony Restoration Movement, and as part of the conditions of surrendering his father's war. He'd agreed to remove all Fire Nation military and citizens from former Earth Kingdom territory. But, some of those colonies were old, many of the families had intermarried. There were children with one parent an earthbender and the other a firebender. Aang's plan was to separate all the people's based on their bending, but Zuko quickly realizes that was not an easy feat. A few families came to him, begging him not to have them removed from their homes, not to tear their families apart. Zuko finally had to go and see the situation himself, and he promised the people he'd find a better solution. Aang and the Earth King at first did not like it, but they all eventually agreed to let each colony decide their own fate: Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation. There were, of course, a lot of unhappy people whose communities decided to go a way they did not like, but war was averted. Which was about all Zuko could hope for these days.

This ordeal, however, meant that he missed Katara the first two times she passed near the Capitol in the first year of his reign, and he regrettably had to tell her should probably couldn't come the next time, because there had been a few serious attempts on his life. Making peace with the rest of the world made Zuko a lot of enemies at home, and he knew some of the noble families were conspiring against him. He tried not to alarm her with the news, but he still couldn't risk her being there.

Katara was worried for him and still wanted to come, but Zuko advised against it. He told her he'd let her know as soon as it was safe. But months passed, and then years, and while he'd written many versions of that letter, he never got around to sending it.

First, he was busy dealing the disgruntled nobles. Some were loyal to Ozai, but most were just upset that Zuko was taking most of the money he needed to pay reparations to the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes from their royal budgets. He knew he couldn't raise taxes on the people, especially since so many were hurting because they lost their jobs when he shrank the military. His opponents eventually formed what they called the Eternal Flame, a secret organization dedicated to removing him from the throne. It became a reoccurring problem for Zuko over the years.

They were usually responsible for the assassination attempts, and even tried to help Azula escape. Zuko tried to keep her in one of the royal homes outside the city. She was not allowed to leave the premises and heavily guarded, but she was being cared for. He did not want to throw her in a prison cell like he did his father, especially in her unstable state. But she nearly killed a few of her caretakers and tried to escape a few times. Zuko asked Aang if he'd consider removing her bending abilities, but both he and Aang knew Azula would be no less of a threat without bending. "I think she'd just try and find a different way to kill people," Aang had told him, and Zuko knew he was right, so he had his sister moved to the same prison as his father.

And then there was Mai. She returned not long after his coronation and was one of the few people who asked how he was doing. Zuko appreciated it. Their relationship grew romantic as it had before, but it also fell apart again. Zuko at first liked how Mai didn't mind when his duties took him away, sometimes for months, but grew upset when he learned she'd been seeing other men during those times. She was angry he seemed more upset about what others would think about her actions rather than her actions themselves.

"Did you even stop to think about how it would make me look?" He shouted when he found out, knowing it'd be another reason the noble families would mock him. "People know we're together!"

"No," she told him directly, "I did stop to think about how it might make you feel, though."

Zuko stared at her in disbelief. "How it'd make me feel?" He didn't follow the distinction she was making.

"Yes," she told him, her eyes cold. "It's good to know all you really care about are appearances…"

"Mai, that's not what I meant—"

"Whatever, Zuko, I'm over this."

She wasn't though, and their paths crossed again. But no matter how many times they got back together, something always seemed to come between them, and Zuko honestly wondered if she really cared about him at all. He wondered if she was only trying to make things work because of her family, who undoubtedly would have been thrilled if they married.

Zuko finally asked her after a long stretch of acting indifferent and disinterred. "What's going on, Mai? Do you even want to be with me?"

"Do you really have to ask me that?" She said genuinely confused.

"Yes."

"Okay then," she said in the same detached voice she always used, "I guess this isn't working."

And Mai left. Zuko honestly didn't know why. Was she hurt he didn't know if she cared? Or angry he'd figured out she didn't? He still didn't know. But he did know that, after every one of their fights, he'd return to his desk and draft another version of his letter to Katara, asking if she'd be passing near the Fire Nation anytime soon, telling her it'd be so good see her, and wondering if it was too late to send it.

Katara had waited almost two years for that letter, checking her post almost obsessively the first several days. And while it occupied her thoughts for several weeks, life began to pull them away, as it always does.

Things got rough with her father. He was despondent at his son's death. Katara began to think that he went to war after her mother died not so much to protect them but to escape his grief. Now, with nowhere go and nothing to do with all his pain, it festered and turned into fights.

"You never left to save us, you did it to save yourself!" Katara screamed at him one night, "and now look at you…what are you going to do to save yourself this time?"

"Nothing," Hokodda told her, his voice flat and empty. "There's not reason to…" He was totally lost.

Katara wanted to yell back, scream _Aren't I a reason? You're not going to even try for me?_ But she didn't. She just went on another trip to the Northern Water Tribe and never came back. She'd planned to, but it was always something that was going to happen later.

Until now. She'd been gone for almost two years, working with the Northern Water Tribe, building strong relationships and securing their support to help rebuild parts of the South. The Fire Nation had given the South large sums of money in recompense for the damage they'd done in the war, but the South didn't know what to do with it. They needed help, direction, vision even, from the North. Katara and several others looked to them to help plan, but the work was not as easy as she'd thought. The North wanted to rebuild the South in its own image, ignoring the differences important to the Southern Tribes, and they also requested a decent fee for their services.

Negotiations were still ongoing when Katara decided it was time for her to return home. She hadn't been planning on stopping off at the Fire Nation Capitol and seeing Zuko, but the ship she traveled on suffered damage from a storm, and they needed to stop for repairs.

When she learned they were going there, her first thoughts were of seeing Zuko. She wasn't angry they'd lost contact over the years. She knew they were both busy, and she knew he was busier than most as the Fire Lord. She'd kept up her correspondence with his Uncle Iroh, who always returned her letters in a timely manner, and who always told her just how much Zuko had been dealing with.

"I know we would both be delighted to see you," he concluded most his letters, "should your travels every bring you this way again."

Katara wouldn't have felt right had she not stopped by.

When she'd arrived that afternoon, she had to talk to several attendants and guards before Iroh was notified she was there and welcomed her in.

"She's a family friend," he waved at the grumpy inner palace guards who wanted to keep her out. "Ahh, my dear, it's so good to see you!"

She hugged him softly as he led her into the interior chambers.

"Lord Zuko is attending to state matters this morning, but he should be back this evening," Iroh told her.

Katara didn't know if she'd ever get used to hearing him called Lord Zuko.

"…but until then, why don't you join me for a nice cup of tea and we can catch up…"

Katara smiled and nodded.

"…and then, perhaps, I can interest you in a friendly game of Pai Sho?"

He laughed heartily when she agreed and led her indoors.

. . . . .

"What are you thinking, Lord Zuko?" Iroh asks his nephew as he stares blankly at the Pai Sho table.

Zuko tries to gather his thoughts. He admittedly was not thinking about the game.

"She's put up a good offense," Iroh compliments, "I did not know you were such a strong player."

"Dakkum's grandfather liked to play a lot," she tells him, "and no one else would play with him."

Iroh knows from her letters Dakkum is a young man from the Northern Water Tribe she'd been dating on and off. Zuko has never heard this name before and his cheeks begin to burn.

"And how are things with Dakkum?" Iroh asks carefully.

"Over," Katara says emphatically. "And I mean it this time."

Zuko actively has to stop himself from reacting.

"Mmmmhmmm," Iroh says with a bit of a chuckle.

"I'm not dating any more Watertribesmen," she declares. Katara had been dating Dakkum for a little less than a year. He was kind and handsome, but they never seemed to be on quite the same page. He never supported any of her personal endeavors and grew upset when she wanted to visit her home in the South. Or wanted to do anything that would take her away from him.

There had been Jaktoh before him, but that, she admitted, was mostly physical. And Tankarik before him. He was nice, but Katara just wasn't ready at that point for anything serious, the grief of her brother still too closer to her, and her feelings for Zuko too strong.

"How fortunate for the men of the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation," Iroh says with a chuckle.

Katara smiles at him and looks to Zuko, who is still awkwardly staring at the board.

"Well, I will let you finish this game for me," Iroh tells him, putting his hand on Zuko's shoulder as he gets up. "I'm going to go find some dinner! Try not to lose too badly, okay?"

Iroh laughs as he leaves and Zuko moves to sit across from Katara.

His brain is still trying to process what is going on, what he should do or say.

"How long are you going to keep me waiting?" She finally asks him, rubbing her pai sho pieces together in her hand. Her voice is a tease.

"Katara, do you really want to play Pai Sho with me?"

She shakes her head no and smiles.

"I didn't think so," he says, hopping up and reaching for her hand. "Come on, let's go."

* * *


	2. King - Firefly Lake

Book 4: King

Chapter 2 – Firefly Lake

* * *

Sorry this took so long, guys :-/ I do actually have the entire plot planned out, and I'll hopefully get to it soon, but, you know, adult life. Also, reviews really encourage me to write, so please let me know what you think! I'm especially curious about what you all think about what I've said Aang's been up to…so, yeah, reviews greatly appreciated! More will come soon!

* * *

Zuko leads Katara through the palace halls out to one of the exterior gardens. The sun is beginning to set, and the sky is fading into yellows and golds that glow above the garden's fiery red-leafed trees. They cross trickling little black-watered steams that pool into great lotus blossom ponds. Zuko takes her deep into the garden, over intricate curved bridges, and they sit on a bench that rests besides an old, wild-limbed tree.

"This is so lovely," Katara tells him.

"I thought you'd like it," he admits.

Katara stares out in awe, taking in the strange flowers that flow out of the trees and tumbling water that tinkles like music as it pours over the mossy-rocked cascades. Her gaze finally returns to Zuko, who's been staring at her this whole time.

"So…" she says awkwardly as she looks into his eyes, holding a big smile on her face to cover her nerves. "How's…how're are things?"

Zuko chuckles softly. He doesn't want to bore her with the bureaucratic tedium he deals with every day. "They are…" he begins, not knowing where to take that sentence and realizing it might be best left there. Things just are, and he's doing the best he can keep them that way.

"…They're going pretty well, right now, I think," he says a bit sheepishly. But he doesn't want to talk about, or even think about, his life right now. "How about you? Are you heading North or South this time?"

"South. It's been a long time since I've been home."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she says lightly, "you'd know this if you answered my letter…" She laughs again, to show she's not really angry. But Zuko hangs his head, ashamed.

"Ehh, sorry about that…"

"It's okay," she teases. But she does wish he had written to her.

"I need to visit my dad…" She tells him how their relationship strained when she first went home. How her father become despondent, depressed. "…I mean, you can only be sad and angry for so long," she tells Zuko, "I don't think my brother would have wanted…" She's not quite sure how to articulate this, but Zuko understands.

"You're right. Sokka would want you to be happy."

"Yeah," Katara says, her voice catching just a bit. She still aches, and she'll always feel like a part of her is missing, she knows Sokka wouldn't want her to wallow. Sometimes, when she's really down, she tries to imagine him, what he'd say to her. It's always something about eating good food, laughing at good jokes, spending time with good friends. She knows that's what Sokka would want. "I'm trying to be," she tells Zuko.

"Happy?"

"Yeah," she says, looking at him and smiling but unable to say the word. "It's not easy. Everything is so different, and I've changed so much…"

"You have?" Zuko isn't quite sure what she means by this.

"I think so," she says, getting up and standing before him, as if giving proof. "Haven't I?"

She is definitely not the girl he remembers from the balcony, three years before. She's taller, stronger, and her body's more developed, Zuko notices, but tries not to let his eyes linger on her curves. He sees in her eyes that same steely determination he's always known her to have, and that deep softness and ability to care, but there's an added sadness now too.

"You look good," he tells her, trying not to blush. "And taller too, I think," he adds as a bit of a joke, rising to stand next to her.

She looks up at him and smiles. Zuko's taller too, he's gained a couple more inches in his last teenage years and added on muscle as well. Since he spends most days sitting in this throne room listening to bureaucrats complain about the changes he wants to make, his fighting and firebending skills began to fall behind. But after the last attack on his life by members of the Eternal Flame, he'd made a point of getting back into to shape. He's been training a few days a week for the past several months and is beginning to feel stronger.

"I guess I've changed too," he tells her.

She stares at him curiously for a few moments, her eyes alive with light. "Hmm," she says, reaching up and unpinning his royal crown and running her fingers through his hair, messily knocking it in his face. She steps back and studies him, "Nope. Same Zuko."

They both smile.

"Oh, gods, am I allowed to do that?" She says a few moments later, realizing what she's just done. She hands his crown back to him and looks around for guards. "They're not going to arrest me for touching you, are they?"

"You can touch me," He tells her, letting his fingers hold on to her hand a moment longer than they have to as he takes the crown from her. He's actually glad she took it off; he forgets he's wearing it most days, it's just part of the routine.

Katara is a bit surprised how easily she's fallen back into their comfortable familiarity. She has to take a step back and remind herself how much time has passed, how different things are now. She tries to push down the feelings that begin to kindle inside her, not wanting to relive that old hurt again.

Zuko sees something shift in her eyes and feels her moving away from him.

"Katara, I—"

"How's Suki?" She says over him. He's not sure if she's done this on purpose or not.

"Suki? Oh, um…"

"She's still here, right? With the Kyoshi Warriors?"

"Yeah, they're here. They're good. They're some of the few people I trust, to be honest, I'm glad to have them around." He says as he runs his fingers though his hair, thinking of all enemies he's made since becoming Fire Lord. "I've promoted Suki twice…to captain and commander. She's an excellent guardsman…"

"That's great," Katara says.

"Yeah, she's doing very well. At least professionally speaking," Zuko admits. He doesn't want the conversation to steer back to sadness. But it seems unavoidable.

"Ahh," Katara says, understanding. She'd written three letters to Suki over the years and never got a single response, so she's not surprised. But she'd hoped to hear that Suki had moved on, thinking maybe if Suki had, then there was hope for her father…for herself.

"Is she happy?" Katara asks, her voice betraying her slightly.

"I don't know," Zuko admits with a bit of a shrug. "But she's in the colonies right now. The Kyoshi Warriors have been indispensable in resolving the conflicts between the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation citizens there…"

"That makes sense," Katara can understand why fighters from the Earth Kingdom who work for the Fire Lord would make good ambassadors.

"You should be really proud," Katara tells Zuko, her voice softening a bit. "Of what you did there."

Zuko just shrugs.

"No, really, I heard all about it. The Harmony Restoration Movement. How Aang and King Kuei wanted to separate everybody by race, break families apart and tear people from their homes. I'm really glad you stopped that."

"Aang and King Kuei were just doing what they thought was right…"

"But they weren't," Katara says softly, reaching out to touch his hand, "you were."

Zuko gulps uncomfortably, not sure what to say. He blushes a bit from the compliment and takes Katara's hand in his, squeezing it back.

As soon as he does, though, she stiffens, and pulls away from him.

Zuko curses himself internally.

"Are you still on good terms? With Aang?" She asks, her voice distant and aloof again.

"Yeah, I think," Zuko admits, "for my part at least."

Katara smiles softly and nods.

"And you?" Zuko asks, trying to find a way back to the conversation.

"Oh yes," she says. "I write him and Toph regularly. And they write me back."

Zuko's insides begin to churn and he curses himself some more. "Katara, I am really—"

"It's okay, Zuko," she tells him, her voice is light with laughter again, "Both Aang and Toph are well, in case you're wondering."

"Good." Zuko says, his cheeks burning further. He doesn't want to appear uncaring.

"Toph's started a metalbending academy."

"That's great." Zuko is relatively certain someone had mentioned this to him before.

"Yeah, and when she's not teaching," Katara begins to laugh, "she makes art."

"Art?"

"Yeah, little metal sculptures."

"Wow…that's…" Zuko doesn't even know what to say.

"It's awful, is what it is," Katara says. "They're so ugly. She's sent me like five…But it's very thoughtful. And she really seems to enjoy it."

"Good for her," Zuko says, meaning it and hoping Katara believes him. "And Aang?"

"Well, you know he's busy and excited about his special project, so I haven't heard too much from him—"

"Special project?"

Katara looks up at him and realizes he has no idea what she's talking about. "Oh, you don't know?" She looks around to see if there are any guards or others within earshot. "I…um…I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you."

Zuko just shrugs and accepts this. One less thing for him to worry about, he figures. He's got enough on his plate, he doesn't need to worry about whatever nonsense the last airbender is up to…

"If I tell you, it's as a friend, you understand?"

"Hey," he says, "as long as it's not happening within Fire Nation territory, Aang can do whatever he wants, as far as I'm concerned."

"He's making more airbenders."

"How?" Zuko asks. The word pours slowly out of his lips as he tries to imagine how Aang might be doing this beyond the traditional way.

It takes Katara a moment to realize what he means, and she laughs again, "Oh, no, not like that! With the energy bending. Like he did with your father, but in reverse. You know?"

Zuko looks astonished. "Wow." _That actually makes a lot of sense_ , he thinks.

"Yeah, he figures, if he could bend energy one way, he should be able to do it the other way too. And he's found a lot of people who are descendants of past air nomads….you know, ones who were wondering and fell in love with an Earth Kingdom man, a Water Tribe Girl…"

"Yeah," Zuko says. It's such an obvious plan, he can't believe he never thought of it. "That's great."

"Yeah," Katara says, her face beaming again. "It is."

Zuko looks down and his eyes lock meaningfully with her. He can't help but feel there's something he needs to say, but before he can find the words, Katara shifts away from him, establishing that cold distance again.

"Shall we walk?" she says, turning her gaze out to the garden.

"Let's wait, just a few moments more."

Katara arches an eyebrow at him but follows him over to one of the metal railings, and the pair lean onto it and look out over the flower-kissed pond.

Katara doesn't know what they're doing, but she has to admit, it is beautiful here, and peaceful. There's nothing like this in the Southern or Northern Watertribes.

They stand close, in silence, and several moments pass. The shadows begin to swallow the trees and the flowers finally fade in the dying day's light.

Katara is just about to ask Zuko what they're waiting for when she sees it. A little light sparks in one of the corners of darkness. And then another. And another.

"Oh, my, Zuko! Did you see that?"

Zuko chuckles softly.

"Those are fireflies, right?" She asks. She's only seen them once before—the night they snuck into the capital three years ago to stop his sister.

"Yeah," Zuko says softly.

"They're so beautiful." Dozens appear now, dancing above the water and amongst the trees.

"I thought you'd like them."

They stand silent for several more moments as Katara stares in wonder. It's like the stars have come alive before her, come down to earth, reminding her that even when things seem dark, there's still brightness and beauty, if you're willing to be patient and look. She didn't know how much she needed to be reminded of that right now. But she did.

Katara closes her eyes, trying to hold on to the moment, store it somewhere deep inside of her. She takes a deep breath and opens them. A few tears fill her eyes and one escapes down her cheek.

"Thank you, Zuko," she finally says, wiping her face as she turns to look at Zuko.

Even though it's dark, Zuko catches the tears shimmering in her eyes. He has to stop himself from wiping them away. He doesn't know if it's his place. He wants to ask her what's wrong, but before he can figure out how, or decide if he should, she smiles at him.

"You don't know how much this means to me."

Zuko just nods respectfully and bows slightly to her. Even though she's standing right next to him, he can't help but feel the distance between them, and he curses himself for having let relationship drift so far apart. _Why couldn't I have just sent her a letter!_ He thinks to himself.

As he tries to figure out what to do or what to say, he notices her cross her arms tightly in front of her and rub them slightly for warmth.

"You're cold," he says as he realizes, "let's go inside."

He gestures for them to start walking and leads the way.

"Have you eaten?" he asks as they enter the royal hall. "We have…we can make just about anything you want," he tells her excitedly, hoping to keep the conversation going, spend more time with her.

"I'm not really hungry," she tells him, and again, he senses that distance in her voice. Zuko can't help but wonder if he's done something wrong.

But he doesn't press the matter and tries to hide his disappointment.

"I'll walk you to your room, then."

Katara smiles softly and follows him.

When they get to her room, they both remember the last time they done this—after Zuko's coronation and they'd spent the night making out on the balcony. Zuko'd kissed her desperately when they'd reached her door, and she'd clung to him tightly, not wanting to let go, almost dragging him into the room with her and into her bed. She'd certainly wanted to then.

As Katara looks at Zuko now, she's glad she didn't, knowing that she wouldn't see him for three years.

She wonders if it will be another three years before she sees him again, and she makes herself focus on that even though her old affections for him are beginning to burn.

"Well, here we are," he tells her. "You should find everything you need in there, and if there's anything else, you can just let one of the-"

"Thank you, Zuko," she tells him with an appreciative smile. She can tell how nervous he is and doesn't want him to feel bad. "It's been really nice…really good…seeing you."

"It has," he says as an earnest smile fills his lips and his eyes shine with hope.

Katara can't deny how he affects her. "I suppose you'll be busy tomorrow…with matters of the state?"

"Uhh," Zuko runs his fingers through his hair and scratches his head. He honestly can't remember anything that he's supposed to be doing at the moment.

"Well, I'll try to say goodbye before I go."

"You're your leaving tomorrow?" his voice betrays his disappointment.

"The captain said the ship could be repaired in less than a day. I suspect we'll be leaving before noon."

Katara senses his distress and feels bad for him. But she knows he's got a country to run, and how difficult things are for him. She doesn't want to add to his troubles.

"I'll be sure to say goodbye," she promises him, leaning in and squeezing his hand softly.

Dozens of thoughts and feelings race though Zuko's mind, he wants to beg to stay, tell her he needs her, ask her for a bit more time. But he's unable to say any of them, and before he knows it, Katara has gone into her room and softly shut the door.

Zuko gulps audibly and reaches out, lightly placing his hand on the part of the door she'd just touched.

There's a pained look in his eye, but he does nothing. He says nothing. He just holds his hand there for several moments longer and begins to walk away.

Once Zuko has reached the end of her hall, he begins running towards his family's private quarters.

"Uncle!" he bellows, "uncle! Where are you?"

Zuko darts into a few rooms and eventually finds Iroh asleep in an overstuffed chair in the library.

"Uncle!"

Iroh jolts awake, spilling the cup of tea he'd had resting on his belly at his nephew's voice.

"Zuko, my son, what's wrong?"

"I need your help, uncle," Zuko says as he runs over. He pulls a chair away from a desk, spins it backwards, and sits on it with his elbows resting on the back.

Iroh rubs his eyes as he wakes up. He looks at Zuko directly, wondering what the trouble is.

"I need your advice. Something is wrong with Katara."

"What do you mean?" Iroh asks, giving Zuko his full attention as he comes awake.

"She's….I don't know, I think she's unhappy."

"What makes you think this? She seemed fine when we were playing Pai Sho."

Zuko scoffs. "No, uncle, you don't understand, she was probably just being polite. When we were together, she'd start to smile, relax—it felt just like old times again. But as soon as she'd start to warm up, she'd grow cold, distant. It was impossible to tell what she was feeling."

Iroh laughs and Zuko glares.

"This isn't a joke, uncle. Tell me. Is there something I can do?"

"To figure out what Katara is feeling?"

"Yes!" Zuko voice is almost desperate.

"Ahhh," Iroh says, tugging at his beard softly. "Women are marvelous and occasionally mysterious creates."

Zuko sighs in agreement; Iroh chuckles. He is deeply proud of his nephew and all the adversity he's overcome in his short life—but he also knows his experience with women has been very limited.

"Yes, nephew, there is a way to learn what a woman is truly feeling."

"Really?" Zuko leans forward.

"Oh, yes," Iroh says with a twinkle in his eye.

"How?" Zuko is desperate to hear his uncle's secret wisdom.

"You ask her."

"Ask her what?"

Zuko completely misses his uncle's meaning. He's expecting some deep and mystic advice.

Iroh laughs. "You ask her, Zuko."

Zuko's jaw drops as he realizes. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

Zuko grows agitated when he doesn't have an answer. He gets up and begins to pace.

"Zuko…"

But the young Fire Lord swats away his uncle's attention.

"Zuko…" Iroh repeats, looking his nephew directly in the eye. "Why can't you ask her?"

"I…." he searches for words but finds none that are adequate. "She leaves tomorrow," he tells his uncle, his voice almost breaking.

Iroh looks at him sympathetically. He knows how much this girl means to him.

"Then you have plenty of time," Iroh tells him, standing up to face him and squeezing his shoulder affectionately.

Zuko looks his uncle in the eye, his pain written clear across his face. Iroh would be lying if he said he didn't feel for the boy.

"Just ask her," Iroh tells him, "there are few things in life worse than an unanswered question."

Zuko gulps, dryly, and nods, even though he doesn't have any idea how he'll do it.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: And that's chapter one! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
